creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LegitTaco97
I think I found a creepypasta you may enjoy. This was sent to me by one of my friends. He said this wasn't his story but that he wanted to 'steal' it. So I decided to give it to you to see if it's any good. January 20, 2009 I just don't understand it...this all happened so fast. Its like yesterday that we were all alive...but...now its only me. Wait, wait, wait, Im sorry. I haven't explained anything yet have I? Well, you better listen Jon, this is for you. I know you dont know me but I really need you to pass on my warning. My name is..well...you'll all know soon enough. I am a part of experiment 97 in a secret organization called "The Crescent". We explore the inter nation relations between godly, ungodly, and in this case, hell-bound entities. Why I signed up for this job, I dont know, I thought it would be good to be in the know. Let me tell you one thing though. Being in the 'know' is the worst thing to be in. I still don't understand what exactly happened. I really dont know what came over me. Ive only been part of this organization for a couple months, and Ive seen pretty crazy things. Things like mutants, spirits, and even now bloodshed. You see, a couple of days ago we came across some mysterious activity going on in Romania. My group, group R (R doesn't stand for Romania by the way), went to this spot in Sighisoara, we talked to some of the villagers about mysterious occurrences in the surrounding area. All we got was that people who went into the forest we went to investigate later on turned up 'moarte' or something. Our translator would not tell us what this meant though. We eventually traveled into the forest and found a spot where there were no trees. Like a weird clearing. All of a sudden, as we walked into the clearing, we felt a strong aura. This was usually an aura of strength or excitement. That would only be relevant if a 'god' was around. This...this was different. This was a terrible aura. We were weakened, and one of my groupies passed out. We quickly dragged his limp body out of the circle and called for backup. This was five days ago. That groupie still hasnt woken up... January 16, 2009 Why is this happening? What is going on. This isnt anything we've seen before. I was told Im not aloud to leave my cabin. I shouldnt be writing this, they may take it away, I could be fired and killed. I have to tell someone. So Jon, this is for you. I just started writing yesterday. I always document my studies, and if I dont find anything, I burn the evidence. This, hopefully, will not get burned... Apparently Rick, my groupie, wants to escape and go back. I think he's crazy. We cant leave, its impossible, this place has guards everywhere! He's insane, fucking insane... January 17, 2009 So...we did indeed go back to the site. Only because Rick and Sandra demanded to. I mean like they were screaming and beating everything and everyone that got in their way. Rick passed out, and Sandra threw up for two hours on and off. Im fine though, I dont seem to be affected. Honestly, the way they were acting was like 'Close Encounters' shit...ha...yeah. This is getting interesting. I...I cant stop thinking about it. About this...this...thing. Its, I think it's a...a...creature of some...uh...yeah, a creature. It looks like it's smiling. NO! It's...frowning? GOD DAMNIT I DONT KNOW! Im sorry Jon, I didnt mean to raise my voice. Lets move on. It's green and blue, like a turquoise or a navy color. It is probably smiling but most likely scowling. Its eyes, their black. Deep, deep black. The...uh...the shape is...the...the eyes. Why are they so? Whats the fucking word?! AH! Compelling...thats the word. Yes...compelling. But its figure and shape looks like a woman in a dress. Figures, thats so cliche, Ive seen way to many ghost stories to know thats gotta mean something. Whatever, Ill get some sleep and go to the site in the morning. January 18, 2009 Sleep? HA! Sleep? NOPE! Who needs sleep? Sleep is overrated! Its, its, DUMB! No no I think Ill go to the site instead, it cant hurt? Right? RIGHT! Wait. What. I hear a whistling noise. Ha, it, uh, almost sounds like a uh...woman. You know what? It looks light outside. Ill take a hike. Then Ill feel better. I took a hike with the nice lady today. It was bright and sunny outside. There were birds and raccoon's and chipmunks and squirrels and bears and death. Yes, my favorite was death. That poor lady stabbed a mean old guard. He was so mean with all of his yelling. Why did he have to yell? If he didn't yell, he wouldn't have had to die. I wouldn't have had to die. None of us would have had to die... January 15, 2009 Today we are starting a new investigation! Its in that one place were Dracula was born! Im pretty excited to tell my wife. I bet this one will be a good one. Maybe Ill gain a superpower or make a crazy realization about life. Whatever it is, in this job, I know it will be good for ALL of us...﻿ LegitTaco97 (talk) 05:39, July 7, 2014 (UTC)LegitTaco97